Hero
by Art and Soul
Summary: Series of short oneshots based on the song 'Hero' by Superchick. Please take the time to read, all who are hurting, and know I'm here to talk. :3 Fem!Pru/Can, Fem!US/UK, Ro/Fem!Chu, and others. ON HIATUS


'**Nother oneshot! :D**

**For once it doesn't contain large amounts of OC. **

**Be proud of me, yes? **

**I don't own Hetalia, or Superchick's _Hero._**

**_Fem!_Pru/Can, _Fem!_US/UK, _Fem!_China/Russia**

**My message to all you getting bullied or feeling depressed:**

**Stand up for yourself.  
>You're worth more than the bullies make you out to be…<strong>

**You have your entire life ahead of you.**

**If you need someone to talk to, just talk to me…  
>Tell someone about your problems.<br>Don't keep them bottled up inside, or they'll finally overflow…  
><strong>

**For the people who feel invisible…**

_No one sits with him, he doesn't fit in  
><em>_But we feel like we do, and we make fun of him  
><em>_Cause you want to belong, do you go along?  
><em>_Cause his pain is the price paid for you to belong  
><em>_It's not like you hate him or want him to die  
><em>_But maybe, he goes home and thinks, "Suicide?"  
><em>_Or he comes back to school with a gun at his side  
><em>_And the kindness from you might've changed his life…_

_-Hero, Superchick (verse 1)_

Matthew Williams sat in the back of his math class, nibbling lightly on the number 2 pencil in his hand.

The chairs left and right of him were empty, but he didn't care anymore.  
>He was too enamored by his thoughts on the square root of 98.<br>The bell rang soon after, and he went to lunch, where once again he sat alone.  
>No one approached him, except two jerky countries who loved to make fun of his invisibility.<p>

"Canadia has no friends, eh?" The country on the left said loudly, earning the attention of the three tables on the left, right and front of Matthew's.

The white-haired girl at table three looked sadly at the Canadian, but Matt only gritted his teeth and tried to ignore the two teasing boys.

Unfortunately, many of the other countries surrounding Matthew began to join in.

"No friends!"

"Stupid hockey nut!"

"His only friend is some bear!"

The white-haired girl stared at Canada with her crimson eyes, looking determined not to speak at all.  
>Canada didn't notice as he took off, out of the lunch room…out of the school building…<p>

He planned to finally drop this world, just end it all.

He reached home and locked his bedroom door as he found a revolver—suddenly his phone rang.

He looked at the number and didn't recognize the number…

"Hello?" He snapped.

"_Matthew, snap out of it! I know what you're planning and it's not awesome at all! Seriously, I mean, like, just ignore those dummkopf—I mean idiots!" _It was Prussia, the white-haired girl from earlier...

"Why d'you care? You never talked to me before this," Canada spat, turning a shade of red—he thought Prussia was actually quite lovely.

"_Because someone cares about you. You have to listen to me, Can, put the gun down…"_

"H-how did you know I was going to use a gun!"

"_Look out your window."_

Albeit confused, Matthew did as instructed—a small, fluffy yellow bird peeked over the edge of the window, perched atop white hair, slightly hiding a pair of narrowed red eyes.

Canada stared for a moment, dumbfounded.  
>Had Prussia truly cared enough to follow him, to make sure that he was alright?<br>It was possible, wasn't it?

Had he, Matthew Williams, the friendless nation, finally…made a friend?

He finally rushed over to the window and hauled it open, letting the albino girl into his room.  
>She hugged him in an iron grip, knocking the wind out of him in the process.<p>

"YOU DUMMKOPF!" She screamed, obviously agonized by this situation.

She had seen the revolver now lying on his bed…  
>She had cared.<p>

"No one would notice if I was gone!" Canada retorted, still angered with the world.

"I would've! I would've noticed, Matt, because…because…shut up, just don't die! It'd be very unawesome if you killed yourself! I would have to hurt you…" She trailed off.

Canada timidly placed his hands around her back, trying to comfort her…

And she looked up at him.  
>She was crying…<br>Crying for him.

Crying because she felt his pain, being ignored, being referred to as a 'dead country'.

Canada found himself suddenly nervous, and was about to say something, when—  
>Her lips found his, in the most gentle way possible…<br>Slowly, the edge on his pain drifted away.  
>Slowly, but surely, he felt better…<p>

And he had ever since.

* * *

><p><strong>This is a message for all of you out there who feel invisible.<strong>

**Although it might seem like it, I'm not going to try and press God onto you if you don't believe in Him.**

**If you want, you can hit the back button, or scroll downward, but for those of you who seek solace in the arms of Christ, read on…**

'_**1 You have searched me, LORD, **_

_**and you know me. **_

_**2 You know when I sit and when I rise; **_

_**you perceive my thoughts from afar. **_

_**3 You discern my going out and my lying down; **_

_**you are familiar with all my ways. **_

_**4 Before a word is on my tongue **_

_**you, LORD, know it completely. **_

_**5 You hem me in behind and before, **_

_**and you lay your hand upon me.' – Psalm 139:1-5, NIV version…**_

**Jesus knows who you are.  
>He cares about you…<br>So much so he gave his life for you.  
>Please, don't commit suicide.<br>I know it seems like the world hates you now, and you feel alone—THIS IS A LIE.**

**God cares, and I care.**

**If you feel the need to talk, I'm usually online at least once a day. **

**I can't make a promise that I can make your problems vanish—no one can.  
>God can, but it'll take time…<br>Put your trust in Him.  
>Tell Him your problems, ask Him for comfort—and you will receive.<br>:3**

**So, yeah, this might lose me some viewers.  
>So what?<br>I'm not afraid to open up and speak my mind. :3**

**Mooooo.**


End file.
